Pretty Fly (for a White Guy)
Pretty Fly (for a White Guy) is a song by The Offspring. It is the fourth track from their fifth studio album Americana (1998) and was released as the first single from the album. It achieved significant pop and rock and alternative radio play and popularity, peaking at number 53 on the Billboard Hot 100 and at number 5 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks and number 3 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. The song reached the charts in over 15 countries and topped the charts in nine of these, including Australia, where it went four times platinum, and the United Kingdom, making it one of the most commercially successful singles released by the band. Appears In Guitar Hero: Van Halen Tier 2 Guitar Hero Live (GHTV) Walkthrough Guitar The song is fairly easy on the guitar; there are only a few short notes during each verse. The only really difficult sections are the choruses, but otherwise it's a fairly simple song. Bass The bass track is fairly challenging, as the note pattern that only plays during the choruses on the guitar are played throughout the whole song for the bass. Henceforth, the bass is harder than the guitar in terms of the total number of notes. However, the total number of notes is the only difficult aspect of the song for the bass, as the rhythm never changes, with the exceptions of the brief rests. Drums The drums are fairly easy for the song; the beat is repetitive, but simple. Think of it as Guitar Hero: Van Halen's equivalent of "Beat It" in that regard. Vocals Out of all four instruments, the vocals are probably the hardest to play for this song; it features a quick lyrical pattern and some fairly high notes to hit. However, the difficulty for the vocals is about on par with that of "American Woman", so it's difficult, but not extremely difficult. Lyrics Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. And all the girls say I'm pretty fly For a white guy. (rest) (rest) (rest) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis. You know it's kind of hard, Just to get along today, Our subject isn't cool, But he fakes it anyway. He may not have a clue, And he may not have style, But everything he lacks, Well he makes up in denial! So don't debate, A player straight, You know he really doesn't get it anyway, He's gonna play the field, And keep it real, For you no way, for you no way, So if you don't rate, Just overcompensate, At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake, The world needs wannabe's, ah, Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing! Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. And all the girls say I'm pretty fly For a white guy. He needs some cool tunes, Not just any will suffice, But they didn't have Ice Cube, So he bought Vanilla Ice. Now cruising in his Pinto, He sees homies as he pass, But if he looks twice, They're gonna kick his lily ass! So don't debate, A player straight, You know he really doesn't get it anyway, He's gonna play the field, And keep it real, For you no way, for you no way, So if you don't rate, just overcompensate, At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake, The world loves wannabe's, ah, Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing! Now he's getting a tattoo, Yeah he's gettin' ink done, He asked for a '13', but they drew a '31'. Friends say he's trying too hard And he's not quite hip, But in his own mind he's uh, He's the dopest trip! Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis. So don't debate, A player straight, You know he really doesn't get it anyway, He's gonna play the field, And keep it real, For you no way, for you no way, So if you don't rate, Just overcompensate, At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake, The world needs wannabe's, ah, The world loves wannabe's, ah, Let's get some more wannabe's, ah, Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing! Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Van Halen songs Category:2nd Tier Category:GHTV songs